A variety of services exist which allow users to search for locations to visit. For example, some mapping programs allow users to search for locations near the origin of the search request, and some websites allow users to search for locations near a given address or zip code. In all instances, the user provides a search request and the service provides a list of search results most closely matching the request. Some services order the search results by proximity; some services order the search results by an average user ranking; some services order the search results according to positions in the search results sold as advertisements; and some services use a variety of mechanisms to rank the search results.
Each approach has certain limitations associated with it. Search results ordered by proximity do not account for quality of the search result relative to the query. Search results ordered by average-user-ranking are based upon opinions of relatively few people whom take the time to review the location. Search results that are ordered based on advertising dollars also do not take into account quality or desirability and sometimes broaden the criteria for relevance beyond a desirable measure.